hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 7, Episode 12 (Jobs)
Jobs is the twelfth episode from Hi-5 Series 7. Segments *KELLIE pretends to do rock climbing to rescue Chats from the top of the mountain. *CHARLI pretends to climb a steep mountain. *KATHLEEN plants a passion fruit vine and Jup Jup waters it with magic water, so the vine grows longer. *TIM pretends to be the singing lift operator in a department store. *CHARLI feels the luckiest girl because she is the toy tester. *NATHAN dresses up like a lighthouse. *CHARLI wants to watch the sun come out of the beach. *SHARING STORIES: Tim tells us a story about a kangaroo (Kellie) who loves being by the beach, she finds her friends (Charli the dolphin and Kathleen the crab), soon a lifesaver (Nathan) lets them know about the big beach carnival where there will be competitions of every kind. Gallery Kellie_S7_E12.png Charli_S7_E12_1.png Kathleen_S7_E12.png Tim_S7_E12.png Charli_S7_E12_2.png Nathan_S7_E12.png Charli_S7_E12_3.png Sharing_Stories_S7_E12.png Trivia *During Tim's segment, Kathleen broke a bar in the lift, but in the next scene the bar is fixed up. Songlets ;Word play Climbing up, up, up, till I reach the very top Climbing up the mountain, never gonna stop A rock-climber rescuer with all my special gear Climbing up to get you, have no fear. Climbing up, up, up, till I reach the very top Climbing up the mountain, never gonna stop A rock-climber rescuer with all my special gear Climbing up to get you, have no fear. ;Body move #01 I love to climb, climb, climb, climb, climb Climbing all day long I love to climb, climb, climb, climb, climb To this funny climbing song. I love to climb, climb, climb, climb, climb Climbing all day long I love to climb, climb, climb, climb, climb To this funny climbing song. ;Puzzles and patterns In and out, twirl and wind Twirly, windy, passion fruit vine Stretching up so very high Growing up towards the sky. In and out, twirl and wind Twirly, windy, passion fruit vine Stretching out so very wide Growing out towards the side. In and out, twirl and wind Twirly, windy, passion fruit vine Stretching out so very wide Growing out towards the side. ;Making music Going up, up, up in the lift, up to the fourth floor This is where we sell the toys, lots of gifts for girls and boys In the big department store. Going up, up, up in the lift, up to the top floor Sporting goods are sold up here, balls and bats and fishing gear In the big department store. Going down, down, down in the lift, down to the first floor Here we sell the food and drink, it's my favourite floor, I think In the big department store. ;Body move #02 I'm the luckiest, luckiest, luckiest, luckiest girl I've got the best job in the whole wide world I get to test all the toys in the department store Make sure they all do what they're made for I get to drive all the cars, play all the games Cuddle all the teddies, ... the same Test the skipping rope out and the playdough too Sort out the dolls house and the animals in the zoo I'm the luckiest, luckiest, luckiest, luckiest girl I've got the best job in the whole wide world I get to test all the toys in the department store Make sure they all do what they're made for. ;Shapes in space Lighthouse on the headland, guiding boats at sea Bright light shining, warning go safely In the dark of night, when the sea ... The lighthouse will protect us till the sun rises in the morning. Lighthouse on the headland, guiding boats at sea Bright light shining, warning go safely In the dark of night, when the sea ... The lighthouse will protect us till the sun rises in the morning. ;Body move #03 We're going on a walking trip, we'll go along this way I'm hoping that we'll see the sun come up today Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going walking Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going walking today. We're going on a jogging trip, we'll go along this way I'm hoping that we'll see the sun come up today Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going jogging Heigh-ho, away we go, we're going jogging today. ;Sharing stories The beach is fantastic, it's a great place to be The sun and sand at the big blue sea I just wish that I were more suited to sea A beachy kangaroo, that's what I wanna be. The beach is fantastic, it's a great place to be The sun and sand at the big blue sea I just wish that I were more suited to sea A beachy kangaroo, that's what I wanna be. The beach is fantastic, it's a great place to be The sun and the sand and the big blue sea I know that I'm happy, as happy can be A beachy kangaroo, that's me. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Tim read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about climbing Category:Ep about rescuing Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about gardens & gardening Category:Ep about passion fruits Category:Ep about vines Category:Ep about growing Category:Ep about lifts Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about up & down Category:Ep about toys Category:Ep about testing & trying out Category:Ep about lighthouses Category:Ep about boats & ships Category:Ep about sun Category:Ep about walking Category:Ep about jogging Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about kangaroos Category:Ep about dolphins Category:Ep about crabs Category:Ep about lifeguards & lifesavers Category:Ep about bouncing Category:Ep about volleyball